


Blueboy

by pr1ncesteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn Magazines, Soft Billy Hargrove, but he's still kinda gross tho, but no actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncesteve/pseuds/pr1ncesteve
Summary: "I mean, of course I’ve seen them before, it’s just, you know, don’t they usually have like… tits”(in which Steve learns gay porn magazines exist)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Blueboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing outside of academic purposes so pls be nice, but feedback is really appreciated :)

“Oh my god, what is _this_ ,” Steve grinned as he held up his find, a shiny magazine that had previously been tucked safely underneath Billy’s mattress. The title ‘Blueboy’ written in large letters above a shirtless cowboy.

“Jeez Stevie, you act like you’ve never seen a skin mag before. I’m startin’ to get real concerned for you small town folk out here,” Billy grumbled as he made his way to join Steve on his bed.

“What! I mean, of course I’ve seen them before, it’s just, you know, don’t they usually have like… _tits_ ,” Steve whispered the last part out, as if he was afraid somebody would hear him, even though Susan and Neil had left hours ago and wouldn’t be back until Monday and Max was spending the weekend at El’s. Steve’s face was bright red with embarrassment as he avoided Billy’s gaze, electing to stare intensely at the blanket instead.

Billy let out a laugh, like an honest-to-god belly laugh, as he listened to Steve. “Baby, I don’t know if you’ve caught on to this, what with me being your _boyfriend_ and all, but I don’t exactly have much interest in _tits_ ,” he choked out between laughs.

“I know that! It’s just, I didn’t know they _had_ this type of magazine. It’s not exactly like I could just go down to Melvalds and buy one,” Steve said defensively. He picked up the magazine gently and began to flip through it cautiously, as if the pages might sting him. Soon, he was openly gaping at the scantily clad men shamelessly posing for anyone to see.

Billy curled up behind him, pulling Steve up to sit comfortably on his lap, Steve’s back resting against Billy’s chest. Billy hooked his chin over Steve’s shoulder so he could see the mag, but he was more focused on the other boy’s face. He watched as Steve got more and more flustered as he continued to flip the pages. “You know, baby,” Billy whispered, his breath hot on his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m kinda glad I’m the one that gets to introduce you to all this stuff. Corrupting your innocent little Indiana mind,” Billy grinned wolfishly.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Steve laughed as he playfully shoved Billy’s head, meeting his eyes for the first time since he found the magazine. He couldn’t resist planting a kiss on Billy, soft and sweet, before returning his gaze to the magazine. Billy snuggled up against Steve’s neck, pressing sloppy kisses to the moles that dotted his skin. The skin mag was quickly abandoned in favor of cuddling up against his boyfriend.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Weeks had gone by since the porno mag incident, and Steve figured Billy had forgotten all about it. The Hargroves had just gotten back from a weekend trip to Indianapolis where they were visiting Max’s distant cousins. Steve had just dropped the kids back at their houses after spending all day with them at the arcade to celebrate Max’s return, and he was now on his way to the quarry to meet with Billy.

By the time he pulled off the main road to the quarry, the Camaro was already there. Billy was leaning against the hood smoking, blond curls illuminated by the moonlight, smoke snaking up towards the dark sky until it was impossible to differentiate it from the wispy clouds rolling in. He looked so serene, Steve almost felt bad when the Beemer’s engine startled him into turning around. But he didn’t feel bad for long, craving all of Billy’s attention focused on him. Steve threw his car into park and almost tripped over his own feet trying to get to Billy as quickly as possible, flinging his arms around the blond in a tight hug.

“God, Bills, I’ve missed you so much,” Steve mumbled into his neck.

“Damn pretty boy, you’re actin’ like I’ve been gone for three years, not three days,” Billy chuckled out, though he didn’t let up the iron grip he had on Steve’s back. Eventually they both relaxed and pulled apart so they could see each other face-to-face. “Oh yeah, before I forget, I picked you up somethin’ from the city.”

Steve smiled shyly, “Bills, you know you didn’t have to do tha..” he trailed off as something in the passenger seat of the Camaro caught his eye. A stack of glossy magazines, at least 4 or 5. _Oh god_. Billy brought him back _gay porn_ from the city. Steve didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to react in this situation, none of the girls he’d dated had done anything like this.

“I just, I don’t know, I wanted to bring my guy something from my trip, be a good boyfriend,” Billy murmured, now it was his turn to be flustered. “It’s not exactly like there’s anything I could get you that you couldn’t buy for yourself. Then I kept thinking back to how cute and blushy you got when you found my Blueboy, and I was planning on… replenishing my stash anyways, so… I mean, there aren’t as many options here as there are out in California, but I got ya a couple Blueboys and some Playguys, didn’t really know which you’d prefer.”

“Oh my god Billy! I can’t believe you bought me porn as a gift,” Steve said through his grin. He butted his head softly against his boyfriend’s chest, hiding his flaming face. “Thank you,” he whispered, so quiet that it almost got lost in the night.

“I’d get anything for ya, Stevie.”

Billy gently pulled Steve’s head back so he could see his full face, carefully tucking a lock of his brown hair behind his ear. Billy smiled up at him. It was different than his usual smile, not predatory or forced, it was almost… soft. The way he always looked at Steve. They finally met for a kiss, slow and gentle as if they had all the time in the world. They knew that in an hour or so Billy would have to go back to Neil’s and Steve would return to his empty house, but for now.. for now it felt like they were the only people in Hawkins. They shared a cigarette in Billy’s backseat, windows rolled down. Not talking, just embracing each other's presence.

Eventually, they’d drawn out their meeting long enough. When the time came for them to part ways, Steve awkwardly grabbed the magazines and shuffled back to his car, stopping when he heard Billy say something to him.

“Hey, pretty boy?”

“Yeah?”

“Think of me when you decide to break those magazines in, will ya?”

Steve chuckled as he slowly pulled back onto the main road and headed back towards Loch Nora.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my new Haringrove/ST tumblr: pr1ncesteve if ya want


End file.
